Recall
by Liebheart
Summary: Touka entiende y desaparece porque ya no puede ser completamente ella misma sin él. Haise desaparece y aun no comprende la gravedad del asunto. Ambos desaparecen constantemente y no hay memoria o lazo que lo evite.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referido a Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** Spoilers! :Re

* * *

 **R** ecall.

.

.

.

Amanece temprano por la mañana, ella ya tiene sus ojos abiertos mirando la nada del cielo raso blanco, lo contiene y ya siente que no puede.

No puede evitar recordar y eso logra destrozar lo poco que queda de sí misma.

 _Ocultar._ Esa parte que ya nadie conoce de ella, porque cada día desaparece un poco más.

Todo siempre había sido mentira. Mentira que la querían, mentira que la adoraban, mentira la verdad, siempre mentían.

Sin embargo ella se levantaba cada mañana, para abandonar la verdad y vestirse con el engaño.

Porque las lágrimas resecas, volvían a caer y aunque el sol le diera en la cara, no lograba captar su esplendor. Todo se había vuelto monocromático e insípido.

Ella era el hogar y a ella acudía cuando más desahuciado se encontraba. Sí, _él_.

Ese, que caminaba a paso sencillo pisoteando su propio pasado y el de ella incluido. Él le sonreía nuevamente y la llamaba por su apellido.

 _Extraños_. Eso es lo que eran ahora y ella no podía con esa verdad.

Se negaba a reaccionar de sus fantasías recurrentes, una en la que ella no miente y él tampoco. Siendo sinceros, desnudos, sin prejuicios, sin bandos. Poco y nada tenía que tener su nuevo oficio, podría ser bombero y seguiría siendo el mismo, aunque no quisiera recordarlo.

Porque tenía la certeza que él, nunca querría volver a los días antiguos de tejados oscuros, amor de letras y soledad eterna. Él ahora estaba acompañado, por su nueva familia.

Entonces la había rechazado y esa verdad en Touka, causaba más sufrimiento.

Ella ya no lo buscaba y dejaba todo en manos del destino. No recordaba el día ni la hora en que había perdido la batalla contra las fuerzas del destino, más irónicamente recordaba, a la perfección los minutos y horas que pasó junto a él. Los días y meses que lo vio volver e hincar la daga en el pecho tantas veces que ya suponía que había picadillo en vez de corazón.

Pero este le traicionaba, latía, latía muy fuerte. Era como gritar fuerte, muy fuerte _– vete, vete, vete—_ Pero eso nunca sucedía, porque las palabras que llegaban a los oídos de Haise eran siempre amables y de entonación dulce.

Como resultado él se extrañaba y viraba el rostro para buscarla, algo pretendía y ella no estaba dispuesta a gritárselo en la cara, ya lo había intentado, claro que sí.

El resultado siempre era el mismo. Ella lo veía salir por la puerta, desconociendo su futuro y reconociendo que su función como hogar, era cumplida a la perfección.

Aunque no lo esperara ese día, ni a esa hora, el retornaba y le pedía algo de café y un poco de consuelo literal.

Ella volvía a su habitación cada domingo, para ser bañada por la luz solar del ocaso. ¿Cuantas veces lo había visto junto a él? ¿Por qué tenía que estar visualizándolo, ahí en su habitación sonriéndole suavemente?

Se tapaba con las mantas al acostarse en su cama y solía llorar largas horas. Todo su mundo se había desvanecido; ¿qué había sido de la familia que había podido formar, con mucha reticencia? Porque en un principio temía confiar, para que le dieran el golpe final y por la espalda. Estaba cansada, demasiado, la soledad no era un día fácil.

Los días dolorosos continuaban y ella sola estaba para deleitarse con sus lágrimas amarillentas y con el cuerpo desteñido por tanto mentir.

Sonrisas gentiles, palabras suaves.

Él las percibía y sonreía aunque nunca—sus sonrisas—le convencieran del todo.

Y el susurro se hacía esporádico, por más que implorara y se negara a aceptarlo, él era su recuerdo más arraigado.

Nunca se había querido enredar con los asuntos del corazón, el aviso en la puerta de su conciencia decía bien claro:" _no me ame, porque entonces cederé y lo amaré como a nadie en la vida"._

Sin embargo las hábiles caricias del contrario abrían la puerta y le manoseaban el alma hasta dejarla muy desgastada.

Se sentía estúpida y masoquista, cada vez que tomaba un libro de la estantería y lo repasaba varias veces, como buscando algún enigma sin resolver. Él estaba en todas partes, a donde fuera que valla, el aire olía a él, sus pasos se asemejaban a los de él, su vocabulario sonaba al de él.

Y ella desaparecía.

Desaparecía

Desaparecía.

Lenta y gradualmente.

.

 **II**

.

Él despertaba cada mañana, sintiéndose cada vez más invisible.

Aunque le dieran los buenos días, le prestaran atención, lo idolatraran, lo vieran con orgullo y le dedicaran sonrisas sinceras, él simplemente desaparecía.

Es por ello que, al momento de estar a solas consigo mismo, podía sacar aquello que no se le estaba permitido. Como cuando engullía los trozos de carne, a oscuras de modo que nadie lo siguiera señalando, a suerte de vampiro adicto, absorbiendo toda la vitalidad posible.

Todo lo que le rodeaba era una inmensa realidad abstracta y esas apariciones distorsionadas lo confundían por completo. Siempre había temido. Por descubrir la capacidad que albergaba en su interior. _Lo que fuera a llegar a hacer si…_

Y su mente se bloqueaba, ¿Qué era lo más importante para él ahora?; sería su escuadrón o tal vez sus parientes adoptivos, él no lograba determinarlo, por más que se lo replanteara miles de veces.

Él sería capaz de hacer ¿qué y por quién? ; La retórica resultaba frustrante y siempre que lo requería podía permitirse ir a desahogarse, con los crepúsculos anaranjados de domingos etéreos.

Por consecuencias las lágrimas caen y mojan su rostro _¿un conejo?_ , es su café el cual huele a sentimientos apartados a rechazo y por sobre todo a destierro.

Alza la mirada buscando al porqué de su temblor interno, un sismo, una rebelión en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y un nombre que no debe ser nombrado se escurre por sus labios y desaparece en la neblina otoñal.

Y corre, se esconde, otra vez, no comprende, no quiere tener que ceder a su aparente tranquilidad, sabe que lo próximo, lo que vendrá mejor dicho, no le agradará mucho desde un punto de conveniencia.

¿A quién amaba?; ¿A quién quería?; ¿por quién dejaría todo y se marcharía?; ¿por quién se lanzaría a los brazos del ángel de la muerte?

Sus piernas dolían, ya había corrido demasiado, la meta estaba muy cerca.

Un árbol frondoso, un suave prado, una briza otoñal y una figura dormida con un libro entre sus manos.

Su mirada se quiebra y siente que su respiración no es la correcta. Los latidos se incrementan y la necesidad de llenar un vacío es inmensa.

La ve y no puede dejar de mirarla.

La observa y no puede dejar de _amarla_.

Amarla, _sí._

No estaba loco, tal vez era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía con una cordura envidiable.

Sonríe, ya no era momento de lamentarse por el tiempo perdido.

Pero el destino juega con sus sentimientos y se ríe del niño ingenuo.

El paisaje tan bien ilustrado se borra, de apoco, lentamente desaparece.

Entonces la nombra, la nombra tantas veces que su garganta le duele, el pecho le arde.

La llama y todo oscurece.

Su llanto se atora en el trayecto y el panorama no deja de desaparecer.

Algo que no está, poco sentido tiene ahora, sí alguna vez existió.

Ambos caminan por senderos separados, distanciados y sus manos nunca se rozarían nuevamente, porque el destino siempre estaría ahí para separarlos nuevamente.

Exquisita decadencia, hermosa y depresiva.

El ocaso nuevamente les mancharía la frente de desesperanza, la mentira auguraría un porvenir más fortuito, mientras el monstruo interior dormiría por un tiempo más, sí el usuario decide no volver a soñar con esos trozos de porcelana que juntos formarían su esencia marchita.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola ;-;

Bueno que decir...ademas de que cada vez que pienso en Touken, resulta que es algo más traumante de lo que ideo al momento de escribir XD

Recomendación: Escuchen la canción **Recall** de la banda **Plastic Tree** y traten de no llorar en el intento...jdshfkjhgk


End file.
